My Life In Moving Pictures
by AlfieMoore
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak fall in love as teenagers. MLIMP follows their lives as told by a camera lense. Through all of the ups and downs, the happiest moments of their lives together and the saddest, Castiel continues to record to the very end. Will they end up together or will they be torn apart by tragedy?
1. Good Things Do Happen

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of my life!" Castiel said to a camera dramatically. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a backwards hat and had a really small, childish backpack slung over his shoulder. His older sister, Anna, came up behind him and rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to be so dramatic, Castiel," She said, drawing out his name like she always did when she was making fun of him, "It's not the first day of the rest of your life. It's your first day as a freshman. Trust me, it gets much less exciting." Castiel shot a look back at his older sister, who in turn raised her hands in defense, plucked an apple from the table, and walked out the door with a call of, "Peace out, bitches!"

Anna could be quite dramatic sometimes.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the camera and huffed, making a motion towards where his older sister had been no more than a moment ago as if to say, "Get a load of her,' before continuing with his speech. "Anyway, as Anna ruined the surprise, yes, today is my first day as a high school freshman. My mom bought me this camera because she said that this was the first day of the rest of my life and I was probably going to want to document that. I'm not quite sure what she meant by that, because my life is pretty boring and I'm not sure why anyone would want to go back and look at it, but I'm going to record it anyway because I feel like that would give me something to do other than sit around and be utterly boring." Castiel smiled then and blushed at something in his head, "Who knows? I might even find myself this year."

**x**

Castiel turned the camera on his best friend Ruby. The two of them sat under a tree with their school books scattered across the grass. The two of them pretended that they were studying, but this was really just an excuse for Ruby to go spy on the senior boys and tell Castiel who she thought was hot and who she thought wasn't. "Any boys that you care to comment on, Ruby?" Castiel asked in his best faux reporter voice. Ruby laughed at that and put her hand up as if to shield herself from oncoming press. The two broke out into giggles, which was only stopped when a group of boys walked by. Ruby looked over and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, can you believe them?"

Castiel looked over and was about to make a sarcastic remark when a specific boy caught his eye. His throat went dry and he could barely speak as the boy looked over and winked at him. Taller than Castiel, with blonde hair and wearing a football jersey. The boy was perfect, and Ruby immediately noticed Castiel's affections. "Dean Winchester? Really Cas?"

Castiel covered the camera with one hand and hissed, "Shut up!"

Dean started over towards them.

**x**

"Mr. Winchester!" Castiel called a few days later, camera pointed to the football player who was laying on the floor in his room, reading a magazine, "Do you care to comment on how amazing your best friend's hair cut looks?" Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled at Castiel anyway.

"What, so now you're a white mom who records everything for a home movie?" Dean asked with a light chuckle, going back to reading the magazine. Castiel scoffed in mock offense at being called a white mom.

"I wouldn't say that I'm making a home movie. I like to say that I'm documenting the rest of my life. Something great's gonna happen to me this year, Dean, and when it does, I'm gonna get it on camera." Dean laughed softly at that and shook his head, prompting Castiel to ask, "What?"

"Something great might happen to you, bud," Dean said, looking back up at the camera with a shrug, "But nothing good ever happens to me." Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at Dean.

"Oh, stop being so over-dramatic."

**x**

Castiel set up his camera in the corner of a dimly lit room before whispering, "So I snuck into Dean's apartment. He's asleep so I'm gonna wake him up by jumping on him," And then he looked back at Dean as if rethinking his plan before turning back to the camera, "Hopefully he doesn't try to kill me. Let's go." The young boy slowly snuck over to Dean and waited a second as if he were mentally preparing a death speech for his own funeral if this went wrong before jumping on Dean with a call of, "FOR SPARTA!"

Dean yelped and pushed Castiel off, pinning him to the bed before realizing who it was. They both stayed like that, with Dean over Castiel and both of them breathing heavily before Dean spoke quietly, "W-what the fuck, dude? I could have killed you." Castiel kept quiet though and just looked at Dean, searching his best friend's face as if he could find the secrets of the universe there. Dean fell quiet too, eyes darting back and forth across Castiel's face before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

**x**

A shaking hand and a crying boy caught Dean's graduation speech.

With Castiel tutoring him, Dean had somehow gotten to the top of his class and had been asked to put together a small graduation speech for the senior class. Dean smiled sheepishly as he walked up and took the stand from the principal of the school, who looked more than a little intimidated. "Hi. So, uh, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Dean Winchester." A hoot from a rather large and intimidating group of boys proved that more than enough people knew of Dean, "I've been asked to give a speech on behalf of the senior class. "So for those of you who don't know, the only reason why I was even asked to give this speech is because of my awesome boyfriend, Cas." Ruby laughed as Castiel turned red and made a hand gesture for Dean to continue. "He's red as a tomato now, but I really do love him. And I know like, everyone has been asking where I'm going to college and shit, and I think that's 'cause all of you muttonheads want to follow me," Another hoot from the group of boys which pulled laughter from everyone in the audience, "But, uh, I think I'm just going to a community college. I mean, I wouldn't last a day without Cas to tell me what the fuck I'm doing wrong. So my younger brother, Sam, who's gonna be in the same hell hole I've been enduring in a few months, can take go to Harvard or whatever, but he doesn't know what he's missing out on. Because my Castiel is the most beautiful, funny, timeless person I've ever met, and I don't know where I would be without him. To Cas."

"To Cas," Came the call of all the seniors surrounding the young boy, making him cry harder and pull Dean off the stage with a hug.

**Author's Notes: _I have gotten such amazing feedback on ArchiveofOurOwn and Tumblr that I decided to just get off my lazy ass and post this to my fanfiction. I will update it soon, I hope. Thank you all so much already for all the love I've been getting and if you loved it, it would mean the world to me if you could review & share it. This also inspires me to update faster. Thank you all ! 3_**


	2. Moving In Together

Castiel was practically beaming as he turned the camera on his boyfriend, who was driving with a smile and loud rock music playing in the background. Castiel giggled, which caused Dean to turn to him and then roll his eyes at the sight of the damn camera that Cas seemed to be obsessed with. "What you laughing at, white mom?" He asked teasingly, to which Castiel rolled his eyes in tandem. Cas was nineteen now and Dean was twenty-two. The pair had been together for five years, and each moment, as Castiel would have put it, was magical.

"Why don't you tell the camera where we're going Dean?" Dean mock huffed but shot a smile at his boyfriend anyway, reaching across to grab Castiel's hand gently. He ran a hand over Castiel's thumb gently before replying.

"Well, me and Cas have decided to stop being losers who live in separate apartments so we saved up some money and bought a house in the crappiest-" Castiel shot him a look and Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, most rural part of Kansas. Evidently, Cas here wants to embrace his southern heritage." Castiel smiled at him and was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Hey Dean?" He asked, to which Dean made a small questioning noise, "Are you- Are you happy?" Dean rolled his eyes with a smile before squeezing Castiel's hand.

"Of course I'm happy. Now put the damn camera away before I crash the car." Dean said, making Castiel giggle quietly.

"That's my boyfriend."

**x**

The dark of night caught two boys tangled up in each other. Castiel ran a hand through Dean's short hair as the two of them were locked in a kiss. They broke apart for a half second, Castiel staring into Dean's eyes and Dean staring back with an equal amount of passion before Dean whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," and kissed Castiel again.

**x**

"Morning Castiel," Dean said, turning the camera on his boyfriend who had just woken up. Cas rolled his eyes with a fond smile and put his hand up to shield himself from the view of the camera. His hair stuck up in fifteen different directions from where Dean had run his hands through it the night previous. He was wearing one of Dean's shirts and a pair of jeans which were two sizes two big on him. He kept sliding around, wearing nothing but one of his favorite pair of socks. It was one of Dean's favorite sights, Cas the morning after, and he was so glad that he got the opportunity to see it when he did.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek off camera before walking over to the cabinet to find a box of cereal. He huffed upon realizing that it was really high and he was too short to reach it, a problem which had never plagued him in the past. Dean laughed hysterically as Castiel, concentration evident on his face, continued to try to knock the box of cereal from the shelf to no avail. However, the angle did give Dean a really nice view of his ass, and his jeans were riding rather low on Castiel's frankly amazing hipbones.

The camera went off.

**x**

"Merry Christmas, Cas!" Dean said, turning the camera on Cas who was hanging Christmas ornaments on a tree. Castiel smiled at him and waved. He hung another one of his homemade stars on the tree before turning back to Dean with a hand on his hip.

"Are you going to help me out here or are you just gonna stand there and watch me struggle with the fucking gigantic Christmas tree that you decided was a good idea to cut down?" Dean gasped in mock shock before wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist, still keeping the camera on him.

"I'll have you know that it took me ninety minutes to cut that tree down, thank you very much." Dean said, to which Castiel huffed.

"It took you ninety minutes or it took Sam ninety minutes while you just sat on your lazy ass and barked orders?" Castiel asked with a sassy smile. Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel and shook his head.

"You know nothing, Novak. Barking orders is a very important job that needs a real man to make sure it gets done correctly." Dean said. Castiel laughed and hung another ornament on the tree.

"Come on, turn off the camera and help me so that we have more time together before we have to go visit your family."

**x**

Sam figured out how to work Castiel's camera in less than a minute and turned it on Castiel, as per Dean's instructions when he had first walked into the house. Castiel rolled his eyes at the eighteen year old boy and tilted his head to the side in question.

"What are you doing with my camera, Sam?" He asked. Dean walked over to Cas and silenced him with a chaste kiss. Sam mock gagged behind the camera and Dean shot daggers at him.

"Your only job, Sam, is the shut the fuck up and hold the camera." He said. Sam laughed at that and nodded. Dean turned to Castiel and rested his head against his boyfriend's. "So I have to ask you something, but I don't want it to be weird, okay? So, like, try not to cry." Castiel smiled at that and nodded, still feeling good from spending Christmas eve with Dean's family, who loved him as though he were their own son.

"I promise. What's up, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean looked over at Mary, who gave him a thumbs up before getting on one knee. He grabbed Castiel's free hand and looked at the floor before looking back up at his boyfriend, a look of love which made everyone in the room silent as the breath caught in Castiel's throat.

"So, Cas, um. I was never one to come up with speeches so I didn't actually write one," Castiel laughed gently and Dean shushed him, "But I do know that you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I know we're both young and dumb and have no idea what we're doing, but I do know that I've loved you for, god, five whole years now, and it's been the best fucking five years of my life. And if you're crazy like I really, really am counting on you being, you'll say yes to spending the rest of your life with me. Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

Castiel nodded quickly, "Yes. Oh god, of course I will," he sniffled, "Come here, you idiot."

Dean smiled and kissed him gently as Mary and Sam cat-whistled and John rolled his eyes fondly.


End file.
